Ke Tos Ba La
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Cerita singkat dari sang calon ketua OSIS, Do Kyungsoo dan saingan beratnya, Kim Jongin yang memiliki kebiasaan mengganggunya—menggodanya.


**Prompt Code**

384

 **Title**

Ke Tos Ba La

 **Main cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Lu Han

 **Category Prompt**

Student!au

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

Alur kecepetan

**Author's Note**

Mungkin ini belum sesuai dari ekspetasi penulis promptnya, tapi saya sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa mencapai ekspetasi (?) ^^. Terima kasih untuk FicFest ini saya jadi nulis lagi huhu. Pertama kali menulis buat FicFest! Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih juga untuk teman2 para penulis yang saling support.

 **Summary**

Cerita singkat dari sang calon ketua OSIS, Do Kyungsoo dan saingan beratnya, Kim Jongin yang memiliki kebiasaan mengganggunya— _menggodanya._

-.000.-

"Rumus untuk deret aritmatika, Kim Jongin?"

...tik tok

"Un sama dengan a plus n minus satu dikali b."

Yang menjawab _malah_ Xavier dengan gaya _songongnya_. Yang ditanya oleh guru malah hanya diam, memainkan pensilnya, berpura-pura tidak tahu keadaan kelas.

Sang guru mendekati meja Jongin, dengan sigap mengambil penggaris plastik yang sedang digunakan Shawn. Memukul meja dengan penggaris plastik itu sampai penggaris tersebut patah.

"Kim Jongin berhenti melamun! Temui saya di ruangan saya, nanti saat makan siang!"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya, "Tapi saya belum makan-"

"Jam 12.10, tidak boleh _telat_." Gurunya itu langsung meninggalkan meja Jongin tanpa peduli lagi. Jongin sendiri tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

Shawn, sang pemilik penggaris tersebut terkejut saat melihat penggarisnya dipatahkan oleh sang guru. Dan kini ia mencoba agar Jongin, korbannya mau -belum dimintakan _duit_ saja, Jongin sudah mengeluarkan dompet dan _duit_ 10 ribuan sebanyak dua lembar dan langsung meletakannya di meja Shawn.

"Eh Jong-"

"Kalau kurang beritahu lewat _line_ saja."

Jongin tidak sama sekali mau melihat wajah Shawn yang sedikit kebingungan.

"Tapi ini sebenarnya tidak perlu _kok_ ," Shawn mencoba memberhentikan apapun kegiatan Jongin sekarang.

Jongin sedang merapikan mejanya. Memasukan buku-buku ke dalam tas dan mengambil _handphone_ tidak lupa dengan _earphone_ yang sudah _tercantol_ ke telinganya.

"Pak, saya ijin ke toilet."

Belum mengiyakan karena gurunya ini ingin lihat wajah siapa yang meminta ijin, Jongin sudah keluar kelas. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam.

-.000.-

Jongin meminum es teh yang baru dipesannya tadi. Sesekali melihat cara adik kelasnya bermain basket dan mengomentari nya di dalam hati.

Mari bercerita sedikit mengenai Jongin.

Jongin memang tidak pintar tapi dibilang bodoh juga tidak. Ia jago dalam olahraga, apapun itu. Aktif organisasi? Segala organisasi yang melibatkan olahraga pasti ia aktif. Acara lari, acara berenang, acara lomba olahraga, Jongin ikuti semua dan menghasilkan nilainya akademiknya _anjlok_. Ia juga jago dalam kesenian. Tahun lalu ia terlibat dalam drama sekolah dan juga buku tahunan untuk kakak kelasnya, lumayanlah, menambah nilai Bahasa Indonesianya.

Ngomong-ngomong Bahasa Indonesia, iya Kim Jongin bersekolah di sekolah unggul di Jakarta. Masuk dengan nilai SMP yang _pas-pasan_ namun karena alamat rumahnya di daerah itu, memudahkannya untuk masuk ke SMA unggulan itu. Ayahnya besar di Seoul dan bertemu dengan Ibunya yang asli orang Jawa, membuat wajahnya perpaduan oriental dan juga jawa lembut. Sudah pernahkah ia ke Korea Selatan? Iya tiap tahun, tapi ia tidak tertarik untuk pindah ke Korea Selatan, karena sudah pasti ia sulit menemui jodoh. Sudah. Pasti. Banyak perempuan disana tertarik dengan _boyband_ nomor satunya, ah apa namanya? EXO.

"Halo Jongin." Jongin menengok ke depan lagi, melihat guru bisnisnya yang sudah tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Halo Bu, duduk Bu."

Guru bisnisnya ini langsung duduk setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Jongin.

"Bukannya jam istirahat kamu masih setengah jam lagi ya?"

Jongin cengengesan, "Haus Bu, jadi saya ke kantin aja." Ia kembali meminum es tehnya tanpa berpikir apa ini berdosa atau tidak.

"Minum Bu!" Ia menunjuk minumannya dan gurunya hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa.

"Ibu denger kamu dipanggil ke ruangan Pak Hadi?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Jongin _cuman_ lupa satu rumus." Untuk kedua kalinya, pertanyaan guru dijawab oleh Xavier yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

"Eh ada Xavier!" Gurunya menyapa Xavier dulu sebelum mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Eh Ibu! Jong, ayok masuk kelas ini sudah 20 menit dan pak Hadi nanti marah lagi sama kamu."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Masa bodo. Enak di kantin daripada ngelawan _lo_ yang _sok_ pinter. Udah sana ganggu banget, lagi curhat nih?"

Guru bisnisnya tertawa kencang, membuat Jongin dan Xavier menengok ke guru nya ini.

"Sudahlah Vier, biar ibu yang urus Kim Jongin ini."

Xavier langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan gurunya.

"Jong, tahun depan kamu kan kuliah dan aku dengar pekerjaan yang melibatkan organisasi cocok denganmu kan?"

Jongin hanya mengangkat alisnya untuk jawaban ini.

"Ikutlah OSIS tahun ini. Ibu tahu kamu mampu kok, mau?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Kata Chanyeol dan Sehun, dua temanku di kelas IPA dan IPS, tidak ada yang minat jadi _ketos_? Makanya Ibu sedepresi itukah sampai mau aku naik?" Ia menceritakan sesuatu yang baru diceritakan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak tidak." Gurunya menggelengkan kepala.

"Memang tidak ada saingan sih itu karena saingannya juga ketat."

Jongin mulai tertarik.

"Do Kyungsoo, murid angkatanmu akan naik menjadi ketua OSIS."

Jongin membulatkan matanya seperti mata Kyungsoo, sang calon ketua OSIS.

"Tapi dia anak baru? Mana bisa dia menjadi ketua OSIS? Dia tidak tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini?" Jongin tidak terima namun kembali lagi gurunya memberitahu fakta tentang Do Kyungsoo ini, "Do Kyungsoo tapi punya pengalaman OSIS di sekolah lamanya. Yang membuatnya sulit dilawan adalah kepala sekolah sudah mengambil sisinya dan juga beberapa alumni yang memihak padanya."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya seakan ini benar-benar masalah serius.

"Wah ini masalah serius bu, saya mau daftar nih, gimana caranya?"

-.000.-

"Apa?"

"Kim Jongin, kau serius?"

Jongin mengangkat es teh manisnya sambil bergaya layaknya ia juara balapan _F1_ yang biasanya mengangkat botol birnya. Dua sahabat dekatnya, Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan muka yang menunjukan ketidakpercayaan mereka.

"Kalian tahu, oke _as your favourite best friend_ Kim Jongin akan naik sebagai ketua OSIS melawan anak sebelah yang ya pokoknya anak sebelah aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, "Apa kamu baru saja melakukan _speech_?" Jongin langsung menunjuk Chanyeol dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa aku harus berbicara langsung dengan Do Kyungsoo."

Sehun menunjuk pria kecil yang sedang berkumpul dengan dua teman nya yang ada di seberang jauh meja kantin mereka. Menatapnya sambil mengingat-ingat apa benar itu anak yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Yang itu Jong?" Jongin dan Chanyeol ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

Tidak lupa dengan Jongin yang kembali menganggukan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Iya yang itu orangnya. Ayok kita lakukan pendekatan."

Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol pun membawa piring nasi mereka dan berjalan ke arah meja _geng_ ujung meja utara. Ketiganya dengan santai meletakan piring di samping tiga teman angkatannya juga ini dan langsung melirik kedatangan Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol juga. Mereka memang hanya saling tahu namun tidak pernah akrab menjadi teman. Membuat adanya atmosfer dingin di sekeliling enam orang disini.

"Kalian ngapain disini? Kursi banyak kok malah duduk disini sih?" Tanya laki-laki yang seperti memakai _eyeliner_ di matanya. Memandang Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol bergantian tanpa jeda. Jangan lupakan senyum yang sama sekali tidak tampak di wajahnya.

Jongin yang berada di sebrangnya menjawab dengan senyum lebar yang ia miliki, "Karena ada banyak kursi ya justru mau saling mengakrabkan saja, pria dengan _eyeliner_."

"Sungguh?" Pria yang dimaksud oleh Jongin langsung menengok ke dua temannya dengan muka yang tampaknya ' _duh-baru-ketemu-saja-orang-ini-menyebalkan_ '. Kedua temannya sama-sama memutar bola matanya dan tampak gusar melihat ketiga anak kelas sebelah yang dengan sangat _sokab_ mendatangi mereka dan ingin makan bersama dalam satu meja.

"Tidak bisa kah kau pergi Kim Jongin?" Akhirnya, orang yang dimaksud Jongin ini berbicara setelah kedua temannya mengkode nya untuk mengusir tiga anak ayam yang baru saja datang ke tempat _genk_ mereka.

"Wuah wuah, sang calon _ketos_ bicara." Duo Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung cekikikan melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat _jutek_ berkata seperti itu.

Jongin menunjukan wajah 'sok' terkejutnya sambil tertawa mengejek, "Tidak pernah menyangka calon _ketos_ mengenalku. Aih tidak apa-apa, rivalku manis juga ya?" Tidak lupa dengan sedikit godaan yang ia keluarkan untuk Do Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya tanda tak suka dan menanggapinya dengan santai, "Siapa yang tidak kenal anak urutan 20 dari bawah? Nilai kok hanya angka 50? Kau pasti bisa berhitung kan kalau angka 100 masih jauh diatas."

"Oh? Membahas nilai? Aku sengaja mengalah agar Do Kyungsoo, si manis yang paling manis di tanah Jawa ini bisa menjadi nomor satu di sekolah." Kali ini ia mengeluarkan kedipan mata maut ala Jongin yang membuat tiga anak teman barunya ini bergidik ngeri.

Baru ingin mengangkat nampan makanannya untuk melemparkan ke wajah Jongin, gerakan Kyungsoo sudah ditahan oleh Luhan yang sambil menambahkan, "Kyung sudah biarkan saja Jongin ini. Dengarkan saja apa maunya."

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar teman Do Kyungsoo ingin tahu apa sebenarnya maksud kedatangannya, "Mauku? Mengalahkan Do Kyungsoo tentu saja." Ia bahkan dengan sempat melakukan _high five_ dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan belum mengambil kertas pendaftaran dan _for your information the registration is close by today so you can't enrolled. You better step aside because I will be the president of this school_." Kyungsoo berkata dengan sangat santai dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

Jongin – bahkan tidak hanya dia, Sehun dan Chanyeol ikut menganga mendengar Kyungsoo yang berbicara bahasa yang sangat asing menurut mereka. Ketiganya hanya mengangguk _sok_ mengerti.

"Oke manis aku sangat mengerti apa yang baru kamu katakan tadi kok tenang saja."

Kyungsoo berdiri lalu memajukan wajahnya ke arah Jongin. Menatap dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung kepala Jongin dengan tatapan mengejeknya. Ia bahkan merendahkan suaranya, "100% tidak akan ada orang yang memilihmu, mengerti?" Dengan tegas juga ia ucapkan.

Jongin ikut memajukan wajahnya menatap Kyungsoo. Tidak berkata apapun. Hanya diam. Ia melembutkan tatapan nya terhadap Kyungsoo, "Jangan meremehkanku, aku juga bisa menjadi lebih dari apa yang kau mau."

-.000.-

Stress.

Itu yang ada dipikiran Jongin. Ia melempar semua buku yang ada di tasnya. Melempar segala sesuatu yang ada didekatnya tanpa peduli suara dari lemparan yang akan dibuatnya. Ia memang sering diremehkan tapi diremehkan oleh Do Kyungsoo? Sungguh? Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Mencoba memikirkan segala cara agar ia bisa memang telak dari Do Kyungsoo itu sulit. Jongin tahu kalau Do Kyungsoo sudah punya visi misi bagus (ia tahu sedikit setelah bertanya kepada Sabrina yang notabene teman semeja Do Kyungsoo). Keluar dari kelas Kyungsoo ia langsung stress memikirkan bagaimana cara menulis visi misi dengan baik.

Jongin lirik angka di jam tangannya. Jam 4. Sekolah tutup jam 7 karena ada anak teater di yang masih memakai gedung sekolah, bisa ia gunakan sebagai waktu untuk _menenangkan_ _diri_ dan belajar untuk menulis visi misi.

Sesaat Jongin baru membuka _laptop_ nya, ia menerima telepon dari Chanyeol.

"Ya halo?"

" …. "

"Aku ingin milo dingin saja, aku masih di kelas."

" …. "

"Mau menulis visi misi _ketos_ , tadi barusan juga dari Bu Fei minta kertas pendaftaran, biasa lah si manis itu kan _nakut-nakutin_ lagi, Bu Fei udah siapin satu kertas buat ku sih."

" …. "

"Datang saja dengan Sehun, sini aku pulang jam 6 juga, ada adik sepupuku jadi bisa _nebeng_ deh pulang hehehe."

" …. "

"Dah."

Jongin meletakan _handphone_ nya dan kini sudah membuka _Google_ di laptopnya.

" _Cara mendapatkan perhatian umum_." Klasik.

" _Visi yang baik untuk calon ketua OSIS_." Norak sekali.

" _Tipe ketua OSIS yang dicari-cari jaman sekarang._ " Alay.

" _Bagaimana cara menulis visi misi yang baik_." Tidak jelas.

Jongin menggulir ke bawah laman _Google_ nya selama sepuluh kali dan masih belum bisa mendapat _web_ yang tepat. Ah tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide yang bagus.

" _Visi Presiden Trump untuk Amerika_."

Sukses berat nih jadi _ketos_ nya ya, Jongin?

Selama setengah jam ia sudah menonton semua _speech_ Donald Trump sambil menguap dan menggerakan segala badannya. Tertidur sesekali juga sudah ia lakukan saat menonton _speech_ nya.

Baru ingin memencet _video_ baru, notifikasi permainan _DOTA_ nya masuk dan ia langsung membukanya.

"5 menit saja ini cukup."

…

Dan percayalah sesaat Sehun dan Chanyeol datang, ketiga orang ini malah bermain DOTA di laptop masing-masing.

-.000.-

Keesokan harinya Jongin mendapat panggilan dari staff ruangan OSIS yang sepertinya ingin mendata ulang siapa yang berminat untuk mendaftar tahun ini.

Masih dengan mata bengkak nya karena ia main DOTA sampai tengah malam, jangan lupakan laptop _mac_ nya yang masih menyala tapi ia tutup saja, dan juga jaket berwarna abu-abu yang sebenarnya sekolah hanya memperbolehkan warna hitam saja. Lengkap sekali ya Jongin?

Jongin hanya tersenyum saat melihat beberapa orang menatapnya di ruangan OSIS. Ia hanya sesekali mengangkat tangannya seakan menyapa mereka, tentu saja di balikan juga dengan senyum. Ia duduk di salahsatu kursi yang tersedia, membuka laptopnya dan kembali mengecek notifikasi dari grup kelasnya.

"Jongin!"

"Eh Zayn!"

" _Najis ah_ , namanya Zaki dipanggil Zayn, selalu _dah_."

Jongin menepuk pundaknya seraya melihat bawaan Zaki ini, "Ngapain disini?" tanyanya dengan sangat polos.

"Naik jadi bendahara dong, _you_ naik jadi apa? Satpam sekolah?" Zaki mengakiri kalimatnya dengan sedikit _jokes_ yang ia tidak sangka Jongin bisa tertawa.

"Ketua OSIS _dong_ , segala nanya ya si Zayn Malik nih?"

"Demi apa? Ketua? Gila, mau ngelawan si _degem_ sebelah?"

"De- _what_?"

Zaki mengangguk kepalanya lalu menunjuk Do Kyungsoo yang baru masuk ke ruangan dengan lirikan matanya lalu menatap Jongin dengan meyakinkan, "Do Kyungsoo, yang satu kewarganegaraan sama _you_."

"Dia bukan _degem_. Mau tahu _degem_?"

Jongin menunjuk anak yang persis di belakang Zaki, "Anya itu _degem_ kelas 10," Jongin kemudian berbalik badan lagi dan menunjuk dua perempuan yang sedang bergosip di ujung ruangan, "Kinan dan Arsya itu _degem_ juga. Do Kyungsoo kok dibilang _degem_ jelas-jelas dia itu…" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Zaki penasaran.

"Apa?"

" _Bohai_."

Jongin dan Zaki tertawa berdua tanpa sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sebenarnya ada di belakang Jongin dan sudah siap untuk melempar buku yang digenggamnya sedari tadi.

"Ya Kim Jongin berhenti menertawakanku!" Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin tanpa malu.

"YAYAYAYAYA DO KYUNGSOO AKU BERBICARA SEBENARNYA BERHENTI MENGANGGU." Jongin berteriak kesakitan sambil menahan tawanya saat melihat Zaki yang menertawakan nya.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin, "Tidak akan sebelum kamu meminta maaf kepadaku dasar Jongin."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjauhkan kursinya agar ia bisa menjaga jarak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa salahku?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya seakan berkata _masih-ingin-bertanya-akan-kubunuh-kau-besok_.

"Jongin berhenti tertawa dan lebih baik kamu fokus mencari _followers_ untuk pemilihan _ketos_." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan cuek sambil meninggalkan Jongin dan Zaki secara perlahan.

Jongin dan Zaki hanya tertawa tidak henti melihat Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tersipu malu dipuji _bohai_ oleh Jongin. Lucu sekali bisa melihat wajah merah Kyungsoo yang jarang dilihat murid-murid. Dasar Kyungsoo bodoh.

-.000.-

Yang hanya diingat oleh Jongin selama rapat adalah Kyungsoo-Ketua OSIS-Kyungsoo-dan-Kebohaiannya. Duh kenapa bisa ia jadi senang sekali dengan Do Kyungsoo sekarang? Padahal sebelumnya ia ingin sekali membunuh Kyungsoo yang berkemauan untuk menghancurkan sekolahnya.

"Jong, ayok nongkrong." Chanyeol mulai bosan karena tidak adanya pembicaraan diantara mereka, ketiganya sibuk bermain DOTA di laptop masing-masing.

"Tidak bisa, aku ada rapat?"

"Kita temani ya?" Sehun kini mulai berbicara.

Jongin memberikan dua jempol untuk kedua temannya, "Begitu dong, setia dengan kawan sendiri."

"Lah dari dulu _keleus_." Chanyeol nampaknya malah memberi jawaban lagi.

"Chanyeol mulai deh _baper_ _euy_." Jongin menggodanya sambil tertawa. Namun saat ia sedang asyik menertawakan Chanyeol yang _baper_ , Kyungsoo lewat dengan buku di tangannya dan juga kaca mata bacanya.

Jongin mulai bersiul dengan maksud ingin menganggu Kyungsoo, namun yang menengok malah Baekhyun, "Heh ngapain?"

" _Chill_ ," ujar Jongin yang sebenarnya terkejut dengan Baekhyun yang meng-galaki nya.

"Gausah siul-siul, kalau mau manggil setan gak perlu, bukannya kalian udah se anak cucu sama setan?" Kyungsoo kali ini yang berbicara tanpa berpikir dua kali akan menyakiti hati Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun.

Namun tidak disangka ketiganya malah akan menjawab, "Ah tahu saja." "Aih ketos tahu saja." "Ya ampun akhirnya ada yang bilang kami mirip."

"Kalian _emang gak waras_." Komentar Kyungsoo saat melihat ketiganya menunjukan reaksi sama, reaksi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak sakit hati setelah diejek seperti itu.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya, "Eh Kyungsoo _bohai_ , kita kapan lagi akan rapat?"

Tentu wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan menunjukan wajah sangat terkejut sambil saling menatap bergantian, Kyungsoo langsung memutar meja kantin dan memukul Jongin dengan buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Berhenti menggodaku bodoh,"

"Iya sayangku, calon ketos yang menjadi lawanku."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya risih, "Lusa kita akan rapat, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berbicara _face-to-face_ dan hanya berdua denganmu nanti sore, bisa kan sayang?"

Kyungsoo langsung menatap dua sahabatnya, dua sahabatnya ini menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa."

"Itu jawaban kedua temanmu sayang. Oh begini saja, dua temanmu ikut tapi duduk dengan dua temanku, impas?"

"Cukup impas. Tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-"

"-Aku tipe laki-laki yang _to the point honey_. Jadi kalau aku ingin _having sex_ pasti kita akan langsung ke kamar hotel."

"JONGIN JAGA BICARAMU! UH MENYEBALKAN SEKALI." Kyungsoo menekankan semua kata namun tidak berbicara dengan kencang dan langsung meninggalkan meja Jongin cepat-cepat diikuti dengan dua sahabatnya.

Jongin tertawa geli saat ia lihat Kyungsoo yang marah.

"Kamu bilang hari ini ada rapat?" Sehun langsung bertanya setelah Jongin mulai bisa tenang.

"Iya aku tidak bilang kan rapat OSIS, tapi rapat antara ketos."

"Baguslah, kita rapat di cafe tempat kita nongkrong saja." Chanyeol menyarankan.

"Ini rapatku dan Do Kyungsoo, kalian tenang saja ya."

-.000.-

Selama menunggu, Jongin sudah menghabiskan dua gelas es teh manis dan juga mie goreng yang ia pesan bertiga dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ketiganya sudah ada di cafe itu sejak jam 5 sore meskipun Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah janjian setelah maghrib.

"Sudah maghrib, kapan rivalmu datang Jong?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, mengisap rokok elektriknya dan membuang nafasnya bingung, "Entahlah, apa dia lupa?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya diam, mereka tahu Jongin tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak tepat waktu karena Jongin benar-benar menghargai waktu, mengingat dulu _ehem_ dia kehilangan adiknya yang meninggal dulu karena sakit.

Sampai jam menunjukan pukul 7 saja, Kyungsoo masih belum menampakan wajahnya, bahkan Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah ijin mau pulang karena ingin belajar untuk ulangan besok.

Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang setelah jam 7 lewat 10 dan saat ia baru ingin menaiki motornya, ia melihat Kyungsoo dan dua sahabatnya baru turun dari mobil dan baru ingin memasuki cafe.

"Kyung, itu Jongin." Luhan duluan sadar keadaan Jongin yang sedang ada di parkiran dan membuat ketiganya berhenti. Kyungsoo langsung mendatangi dengan senyumnya namun sebelum berucap apa-apa Jongin sudah berkata dengan jelas,

"Kau tahu? Aku kehilangan adik ku karena aku datang terlambat ke rumah sakit hanya dengan alasan bodoh yaitu aku bermain di _timezone_. Seharusnya kamu bisa menggunakan _handphone_ mu untuk memberitahu bahwa kamu akan datang terlambat. Ingat, kita masih rival dan aku akan merebut semua yang kamu punya sekarang, lihat nanti, marga _ketos_ itu akan jadi milikku."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tadi aku-"

"-kalau memang tidak ingin bertemu, bilang saja." Jongin langsung memakai helm motornya dan memundurkan motornya. Tidak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang mencoba menjelaskan.

-.000.-

Xavier, guru Fisika, guru Kimia, guru Biologi, dan juga guru Matematika tidak ada yang percaya bahwa Jongin akan bisa mengerjakan ulangan dengan baik dan mendapat nilai baik juga. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ia juga mulai bisa belajar dengan tenang dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu menulis _visi dan misi_ nya menjadi _ketos_ ataupun memberikan pidato di tiap pelajaran bahasa, Bahasa Indonesia; Inggris; maupun bahasa asing sekolah mereka Jerman.

Ohiya, mengingat Kyungsoo juga, dia sudah mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Jongin dengan cara mendatanginya saat istirahat, pelajaran pendidikan jasmani, bahkan lewat Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi tetap saja ditolak.

"Jongin!"

Jongin yang sedang mengambil buku di lokernya mencoba menengok kiri kanan dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia membenarkan kaca matanya lalu kembali dengan kesibukan sebelumnya.

"Ayok berbicara pulang sekolah di _Pacific Place_. Aku traktir." Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin namun Jongin mendorongnya dengan sopan.

"Tidak bisa, aku mau main."

"Aku ikut."

Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan sibuk terus minggu ini minggu depan sampai hari dimana aku akan _speech_ jadi tolong jangan memaksa."

"Seserius itu kah kamu ingin naik sebagai _ketos_?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas karena sudah mendengar pertanyaan itu seperti ribuan kali dan hanya menjawab dengan singkat, "Iya, tentu."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu aku sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk mentraktirmu sehabis pemilihan, ok?"

"Tidak mau," Jongin kembali menolaknya.

" _Wae?_ " Kyungsoo bahkan menggunakan bahasa Korea sekarang.

"Malas. Lebih baik aku bermain DOTA. Sudahlah, dah sampai ketemu nanti Do Kyungsoo." Jongin berjalan tanpa menengok lagi ke Kyungsoo sambil memberikan dadahan. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tampaknya kecewa.

-.000.-

 _-deday to Pemilu Day_.

"Jong, kamu mau kampanye bawa berapa orang? Kupikir kamu sebagai _independent man_?" Sehun mulai bertanya saat ketiganya sudah meninggalkan mading mengenai informasi tentang pemilihan secara lengkap.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak," ia berhenti dulu.

"Aku membawa anak kelas 11, namanya Johnny, dia akan naik jadi wakil ketua OSIS, Kim anak kelas 11 juga akan naik menjadi bendahara. Untuk sekertaris aku masih mencarinya." Jongin menjelaskan sambil mengambil beberapa _snack_ untuk dimakannya.

Chanyeol yang sedang memesan minuman langsung saja menyebut nama 'Kyungsoo'.

"Kyungsoo bagaimana?"

"Kata bu Zee _sih_ , dia membawa anak kelas 11 juga, aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut." Keduanya hanya mengangguk saja mengiyakan.

Dengan membawa mangkuk berisi mie ayam, ketiganya makan dengan tenang. Hanya sesekali berbicara saat Jongin tidak sengaja mengingat DOTA mereka. Berbicara mengenai taktik bermain DOTA dengan baik dan benar.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo langsung mengambil tempat duduk kosong di kursi panjang yang di duduki oleh Jongin. "Aku traktir ayok, dengan dua temanmu juga!" Lanjutnya setelah ia duduk dengan nyaman di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin pun dengan santai memberikan keputusannya sendiri. "Mereka menolak, pergilah."

Karena keputusan Jongin sendiri, Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung mendesah malas dan berkata, "Kim Jongin menyebalkan~"

"Tuh, Kim Jongin menyebalkan!" Luhan ikut menyaut saat ia dan Baekhyun sudah duduk juga disamping Kyungsoo.

"Ya rusa, ikut menyahut saja dari ujung." Jongin langsung memberhentikan makannya sambil menatap Luhan dengan kesal namun ujung-ujungnya ia tertawa.

Luhan ikut tertawa melihat Jongin, "Jongin, sudahlah ayok makan-makan kali ini di _Pacific Place_ kok."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunjuk dua temannya, "Tidak bisa, ini mereka berdua sibuk bermain DOTA." Ia kembali menggunakan dua sahabatnya sebagai alasan agar ia tidak bisa makan dengan Kyungsoo _dkk_

Luhan sepertinya mengkode Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan membiarkan ia yang mencoba berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Aih alih-alih _cabe_ diambil oleh Luhan ya, sudah bukan Byun Baekhyun?" Jongin menggoda keduanya, yang digoda hanya terkikik sebenarnya karena mereka sudah biasa digoda oleh Jongin.

Luhan kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping Jongin namun malah mengajak Chanyeol dan Sehun mengobrol, "Kalian ingin makan dimana? Ayok jalan. Besok sore? Oke?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tidak dengan Jongin yang sepertinya masih tidak ingin pergi.

"Santailah Jong, kita harus bersantai juga." Baekhyun menambahkan agar bisa merubah pikiran Jongin.

"Tapi Luhan harus mau berkencan dengan kawanku, Oh Sehun, bagaimana?" Jongin yang awalnya menggunakan Sehun dan Chanyeol sebagai tamengnya kini malah memajukan Sehun lebih depan lagi. Siapa tahu ehem Sehun jadi kan dengan Luhan?

"Jong!" Sehun dan Luhan malah bersamaan menyebut nama Jongin dengan akrab.

"Aih dipanggil bersamaan, hatiku. Apakah kalian berjodoh?" Jongin menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun yang sama senangnya melihat Luhan di jodoh-jodohkan dengan Sehun malah ikut menyetujui, "Iya, kamu pergi dan sehabis itu Luhan dan Oh Sehun temanmu akan 'berkencan' ok deal?"

Jongin mengangguk, ia merasa ia berhasil menjadi _mak comblang_ lagi sepertinya.

"Deal. Sampai ketemu besok kawan."

"YA KIM JONGIN!" Sehun dan Luhan kembali menyorakinya.

-.000.-

Jongin sebetulnya masih agak malas untuk bertemu Do Kyungsoo. Tentu dia masih _agak_ marah lah judulnya, biasa ABG. Tapi, demi Luhan yang tiba-tiba memberikannya pesan singkat berisi : "Bagaimana Oh Sehun itu, sih?", Jongin rela melepaskan waktu main DOTAnya dan datang ke acaranya untuk menjodohkan sahabatnya dengan Luhan.

Pacific Place tidak terlalu ramai sore ini, dan keenam nya juga sudah berjanjian di _Urban Kitchen_ , tempat yang disarankan oleh Baekhyun.

Saat keenamnya sudah kumpul dan mengunggu makanan keadaan suasana juga sedikit menyenangkan. Jongin hanya sesekali menyahut dengan menganggu Luhan ataupun menertawakan Chanyeol yang melucu dengan gerakan badan yang agak _lebay_ sih.

"Jongiiiinn," Baekhyun memanggilnya saat ia sedang membaca pesan dari grup kelasnya selesai ia makan makanannya juga. Ia hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menaikan alisnya, menunggu Baekhyun berkata apapun.

"Kyungsoo mau ngomong tapi ga berani." Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya.

Jongin hanya menghadap Kyungsoo, "Berbicaralah." Ujarnya dengan santai. Kyungsoo menunjuk luar restoran, "keluar ayok."

Jongin langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan temannya duluan tanpa menengok ke belakang, dan dengan sigap Kyungsoo langsung mengikuti Jongin.

Saat keduanya sudah berada agak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, Kyungsoo menahan lengan Jongin dan membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf mengenai kemarin. Aku yang salah dan seharusnya aku tidak telat datang Jongin."

"Santailah, aku memang kesal tapi aku pikir kamu memang keterlaluan." Jongiin hanya menanggapinya dengan simpel seperti itu.

"Jadi dimaafin?" Kyungsoo masih harus tahu apakah ia dimaafkan atau tidak.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ya, tidak usah dipikirkan, mungkin kita bisa adu mulut saat pemilihan." Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum mendengar itu dan ikut mengangguk.

"Siapa wakil yang akan naik denganmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk membuka pembicaraan lagi dengan Jongin.

"Ada, anak kelas 11 namanya Johnny, kalau tidak salah teman dari wakilmu juga kan?"

"Ah, temannya Jae ya?" Kyungsoo mengingat-ngingat lagi wajah Jae dan Johnny.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Saat keduanya hanya diam, Jongin melihat ada bioskop yang tidak jauh darisana, ah ajak Kyungsoo asik juga untuk menonton.

" _Hai_ , nonton yuk?" Jongin bertanya dengan beraninya.

"Nonton? Hai itu apa?" Kyungsoo menatapnya heran

"Ada film horror bagus, sebelum kita ribut di podium nanti saat sebelum pemilihan kita bisa berduaan." Jongin mengedipkan mata dulu sebelum ia menjelaskan lagi, "Hai, bohaiku."

"KIM JONGIN?"

Mungkin satu mal akan memandang kedua pria ini heran dan bingung karena Kyungsoo yang langsung berteriak tanpa peduli lagi dan memukul Jongin tanpa perasaan.

-.000.-

Ya walaupun Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja berbaikan, ini tidak membuat Jongin sedikit malu-malu untuk menggoda Kyungsoo, ya malahan kalau kata Kyungsoo, sifat Jongin membuatnya kesal.

"Eh, _bohaaiiii_ ," bisa-bisanya Jongin menyapanya disaat ia sedang berjalan dengan yayasan sekolahnya. Untung saja yayasan sekolahnya ini agak tua jadi dia sedikit _tuli_ lah kalau bisa dibilang.

Yang dijelaskan diatas baru kejadian pertama, itupun setelah mereka berbaikan.

"BAEKHYUN," dan jangankan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling berbaikan, Sehun; Luhan; Chanyeol; dan juga Baekhyun malah makin dekat. Keenamnya beberapa kali saling bermain basket sampai sore ataupun _nongkrong_ di café terdekat dari sekolah.

Sampai hari pemilu _ketos_.., pembacaan _speech_ didepan ratusan murid dan puluhan guru.

"… dan tentu visi dan misi ini akan ditemukan oleh kandidat lawan saya, Do Kyungsoo, tapi saya bisa menjanjikan bahwa saya adalah pilihan terbaik yang bisa kalian pilih." Jongin mengakhiri _speech_ nya hanya dengan senyum yang sudah ia latih selama seminggu.

Sekiranya ada beberapa anak _cewek_ yang berteriak, " _Tampan sekali Kim Jongin_." Hehe, jadi tambah malu deh Jongin.

Kyungsoo memberikannya dua jempol sesaat ia baru mau duduk, Jongin kembali memberikan nya tanda dengan ok dengan menaruh telunjuk dan jempol menjadi bentuk o.

Selama tiga puluh menit Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling beradu pendapat meskipun Jongin sesekali tertawa saat dia bingung ataupun saat Kyungsoo bingung.

Pemilihan secara _online_ di lab komputer pun mulai saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang debat.

Tepat pukul tiga sore, sebelum tim PEMILU memutuskan, Jongin sudah menarik Kyungsoo ke kantin dan keduanya duduk saling berhadapan. Jongin dengan masih dengan es teh manisnya yang sudah diminta oleh Xavier sebelumnya.

"Kamu tahu, entah kalah atau menang aku ada permintaan." Jongin kini membuka pembicaraan mereka duluan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Oh ya?" Kyungsoo malah langsung mengambil gelas es teh Jongin dan meminumnya tanpa meminta ijin lagi.

"Ya kuharap kita tidak ada dendam lagi, dan kita harus sering jalan, bersama."

"Tentu."

"Teman?"

"Lebih untukmu juga aku rela."

"Jongin~ kupikir kita tidak akan membahas hubungan kita?"

"Ok, kamu mau kita jadikan ini _backstreet_ , iya apapun untukmu sayang."

 **END**.


End file.
